<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of his league by BouNigt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582812">Out of his league</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouNigt/pseuds/BouNigt'>BouNigt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BAFFY - Fandom, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouNigt/pseuds/BouNigt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tan solo se hubiera dado a la tarea de seguir correctamente toda la trayectoria de su amigo y leer los centenares de chismes que rodeaban su carrera, entonces se habría dado cuenta de lo que todo el mundo en ese lugar sabia….</p><p>El ex del famoso Bugs Bunny, era nadie más y nadie menos que el egocéntrico Daffy Duck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew/Sylvester Pussycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of his league</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic esta hecho en su mayoria con el punto de vista de Rodney, no se si lo recuerdan pero salio en The Looney Tunes Show, en el capitulo de Best Friends Redux.<br/>No me lo invente hehe. <br/>Espero que les agrade. </p><p>Solo hago esto por diversion y los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debía ser una broma, pues no existía manera alguna en que pudiera ganar o tan siquiera compararse.</p><p> </p><p>Bugs debía estar jugándole un truco, una broma para dañar un poco su orgullo y probar su autoestima.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando le escribió esa carta pidiéndole que fuera su acompañante en aquella reunión anual donde se presentaban a los nuevos trabajadores de la compañía, y cuando le pidió que fingiera ser su pareja por una razón que no comprendía, pero que tenía que ver con su ex, olvido mencionar a la persona a la cual esperaba ahuyentar e inclusive molestar con su presencia.</p><p> </p><p>Y hubiese sido de gran ayuda el que tan siquiera le proporcionara el nombre por adelantado, de esa manera tan siquiera hubiera tenido la oportunidad de prepararse mentalmente para lo que le tendría que hacer frente.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, parecía que el bastardo de su amigo de la infancia no estaba al tanto de con quien le había pedido lidiar.</p><p> </p><p>Su ex no era una de las tantas chicas que lo miraban con amargura y desdén, viéndolo como si fuera un bicho raro dentro de una bella casa llena de lujos, pues el que estuviera en ese lugar siendo presentado como el acompañante y pareja de la estrella más conocida del estudio, ídolo de muchos y el hombre más adorado tanto por su belleza como por el encanto de su personalidad, era más que suficiente para que por lo menos la mitad de los invitados lo intentaran batir a golpes.</p><p> </p><p>No… su expareja no resultaba ser uno o una más del montón como él pensó.</p><p> </p><p>Si tan solo se hubiera dado a la tarea de seguir correctamente toda la trayectoria de su amigo y leer los centenares de chismes que rodeaban su carrera, entonces se habría dado cuenta de lo que todo el mundo en ese lugar sabia….</p><p> </p><p>El ex del famoso Bugs Bunny, era nadie más y nadie menos que el egocéntrico Daffy Duck.</p><p> </p><p>Pero el problema no acababa ahí, por supuesto que no, y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad adecuada se apresuraría a recordarle a Bugs que su ex pareja no era únicamente la segunda estrella de cine más codiciada del siglo, sino el clasificado como el segundo actor más atractivo de toda la farándula, esto descartaba a cientos de hombres que eran miles de veces más atrayentes que él y si Daffy se encontraba por encima de ellos, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera lo por debajo que se hallaba del actor.</p><p> </p><p>Ni siquiera debía de estar cerca del ex de su amigo para reconocer su atractivo.</p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos oscuros, cabello café típicamente desalineado, piel tan clara como la de Bugs, lentes grandes de armazón grueso y negro, y su estructura esbelta, no eran nada comparado con los ojos verdes, cabello negro acomodado en una perfecta combinación entre desorden y orden, piel apiñonada y cuerpo sino musculo, al menos en forma, del joven hombre a metros de distancia de él.</p><p> </p><p>Bugs pagaría caro por este favor.</p><p> </p><p>Pues jamás en su vida se sintió tan fuera lugar y tan por debajo del nivel de alguien más, y ni siquiera deseaba empezar a compararse con el pálido de su amigo, pues si Daffy estaba en segundo lugar se debía únicamente a que su aspecto era ligeramente superado por el de Bugs.</p><p> </p><p>Volviéndose hacia su acompañante, tenía la mano de este tomando la suya de manera descuidada por encima de la mesa, dejando ver la unión de sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>No se sentía incomodo, pues conociéndose de tantos años atrás, el que se tomaran de la mano resultaba un acto tan familiar, como si fueran un par de hermanos sin miedo alguno al afecto familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Un espacio entre la plática que Bugs estaba teniendo con el resto de los actores sentados a su alrededor y este volvió su mirada hacia él, dándole una sonrisa tranquila como si buscara reconfortarlo y disculparse, a través de ella.</p><p> </p><p>Pero negándose a demostrar piedad alguna hacia su amigo de la infancia, frunció ligeramente su ceño y abrió la boca con la intención de decirle que tenía menos de un minuto para despedirse y llevarlo de regreso a la tranquilidad de su hogar.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados gracias a la interrupción de una chica perteneciente a los directivos, que llamaba al famoso actor.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Sera solo un momento, Doc’- informó, guiñándole el ojo juguetonamente para después colocar un beso en su mejilla, ponerse de pie y seguir a la mujer que le esperaba con una serie de papeles en su mano y un aspecto frustrado en su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Siguió con la mirada el recorrido del pálido de su amigo, con la firme intención de no perderlo de vista, lo menos que necesitaba era quedarse solo por mucho tiempo en un lugar lleno de adinerados y famosos desconocidos, que únicamente llegaba a ver por medio de pantallas.</p><p> </p><p>-‘Me parece que olvide su nombre, Monsieur’- La voz provenía de su costado, por lo cual tuvo que volver su vista hacia esta dirección para poder observar de frente al hombre que recién se cambiaba de lugar, sentándose en la silla antes ocupada por Bugs. –‘Desole’- se disculpó, mostrando una sonrisa (para su fortuna) amigable.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Rodney Rabbit, y no tiene que preocuparse… también olvide el suyo’- reconoció avergonzado, mostrando una sonrisa tímida.</p><p> </p><p>-‘Pepe Le Pew’- anunció regresándole el sentido al acento afrancesado con el que hablaba. –‘Y me parece que Monsieur Bunny ya lo menciono antes, pero también debo de presentarlo yo…’- haciendo una señal cortés a la persona junto a él, que parecía discutir con un joven chico de cabello rubio, mencionó en un tono suave –‘le presento a mi pareja Sylvester Katz’-</p><p> </p><p>Escuchando su nombre ser mencionado, el de cabello oscuro y expresión desesperada, hizo un corto saludo desganado, para entonces regresar a la discusión que estaba teniendo.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Un gusto’- no fue necesario el que se forzara a sonreír, pues los dos actores parecían bastante amistosos y educados como para sentirse incómodo.</p><p>- ‘Oh, no Monsieur, el gusto es mío...’- hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a su alrededor por un segundo. –‘aunque debo admitirle que me parece impresionante su presencia aquí, no estaba al tanto de su relación con Monsieur Bunny’- Mencionó con un tono que, a pesar de sonar casual, buscaba indagar más de lo que expresaba.</p><p>- ‘Ni yo…’- murmuro para sí mismo entre dientes. –‘Llevamos poco saliendo’- dijo, optando por seguir el juego, pues según las instrucciones de Bugs no debía de decirle la verdad a nadie.</p><p> </p><p>Pero si su capacidad para leer las expresiones no lo engañaba, el francés no parecía creerse ni una sola de sus palabras.</p><p> </p><p>-‘Bueno, me alegro que Monsieur Bunny haya decidido seguir adelante’-  la sonrisa del extranjero se amplió un poco más, antes de que este regresara su vista a la copa de vino que movía ligeramente entre sus dedos. –‘Pero aun así Monsieur Rabbit, debo darle una pequeña advertencia… ¿Sabe quién es Daffy Duck…?’-</p><p>- ‘Creo que no hay persona que no sepa quién es…’- Intentó decir Rodney, pero la voz de Pepe lo interrumpió.</p><p>- ‘No, Monsieur… ¿Sabe quién es Daffy Duck para Monsieur Bunny… y viceversa?’-</p><p> </p><p>Confundido por las palabras del francés, Rodney negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pues si lo pensaba bien… lo único que sabía de la relación pasada de Bugs era con quien la tuvo, pero no podía decir que supiera en concreto como fue esta.</p><p> </p><p>Viendo a Pepe sonreír con calma observo como sus ojos miel se dirigían a Bugs.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Es un juego peligroso en el que se ha involucrado, Monsieur Rabbit’- rio ligeramente dando un sorbo a su copa de vino, mientras soltaba con delicadeza la mano del exasperado joven a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Rodney trago saliva con dificultad y dio un trago a su propia bebida. Pues tal como lo pensó… el acceder a ayudar a su amigo no fue la mejor idea de todas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Daffy’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>¿Quién era el idiota?</p><p> </p><p>No, más bien la pregunta correcta no era un ¿Quién era? Sino ¿Qué hacía con Bugs, un idiota como ese?</p><p> </p><p>Y como si el que llegaran juntos no fuera más que suficiente para atraer la atención de todos, el que el estúpido “Dientón” de su expareja lo presentara como su cita de la noche y novio, termino de atraer los ojos curiosos de los invitados.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Tran…tranquilo, Daffy…’- susurró Porky, mirando con preocupación a su viejo amigo, quien no dejaba de observar con molestia hacia la mesa a metros de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Callate, Porky’- replicó Daffy, apretando los dientes con fuerza, regulando su tono de voz lo más posible, pues no deseaba hacer un escándalo… no tan pronto por lo menos….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desde su lugar podía ver a Bugs sentarse junto a su acompañante de absurdos lentes gigantes.</p><p> </p><p>Los veía conversar, reír y… ¿Acaso el dientón estaba tomando al idiota de la mano?</p><p> </p><p>Apretó con fuerza el vaso en sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>El gran, famoso y apuesto Daffy Duck no se encontraba celoso… no eran celos.</p><p> </p><p>Se negaba a aceptar algo tan absurdo como eso.</p><p> </p><p>Pero si estaba… ligeramente molesto, no por la manera en que el pálido de su ex miraba a su nuevo “novio”, ni por como la mano de este acariciaba la del de cabello café con tanta naturalidad, ni por las miradas coquetas que el dientón le lanzaba a su acompañante con tanto descaro. Sino por haberse atrevido a cambiar a alguien de su calibre por una persona tan… ¿Común? ¿Poco atractivo? ¿Ridículo?</p><p> </p><p>No podía decidirse por un adjetivo que describiera bien la apariencia de la supuesta pareja del dientón.</p><p> </p><p>El tipo ni siquiera sabía cómo caminar correctamente y se notaba a leguas que este ambiente era completamente nuevo para él, pues no dejaba de observar a su alrededor, impresionado por la elegancia del lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Viendo a Bugs acercarse al castaño una vez más, Daffy aparto rápidamente su mirada.</p><p> </p><p>No valía la pena que siguiera perdiendo su tiempo viendo a un par de idiotas como esos… después de todo su relación con el pálido se había terminado ya hace meses, no era como si lo que hiciera con su vida personal fuera de su incumbencia….</p><p> </p><p>Maldiciéndose mentalmente a sí mismo y a su absurda debilidad, frunció aún más su ceño, mirando de reojo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Bugs ahora poniéndose de pie, no sin antes depositar un beso sobre la mejilla de su pareja, provocando que el estómago de Daffy se revolviera al ver esto.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Ese despreciable…’- murmuro en voz baja sin siquiera percatarse.</p><p> </p><p>Ignorando los pasos de su expareja, quien era guiado por una de las directoras ejecutivas hacia otra mesa, decidió observar por un momento más a la ridícula pareja del pálido, notando de inmediato como este comenzaba a conversar con Pepe le Pew.</p><p> </p><p>Ese francés traicionero se las pagaría después, pues si mal no recordaba el francesillo era quien solía decirle que lo suyo con Bugs estaba destinado a durar más que un simple par de años.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, se equivocó.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque siendo justo la razón de su separación fue una absurda pelea ocasionada por una pequeñez que ni siquiera conseguía recordar bien, pero tratándose de ellos esa discusión acabo por desenterrar cosas que ambos habían estado ignorando, dejándolas pasar con tal de mantener a flote lo que sea que estuvieran teniendo en ese entonces.</p><p> </p><p>Esa estúpida reunión en la que se encontraban era la única oportunidad que Daffy pensó que tendría para poder desarrollar una plática casual con el “dientón”, sin necesidad de sentirse incomodo por dirigirle la palabra. Pero en cuanto vio a este entrar con su nuevo acompañante, cualquier posibilidad se disolvió al instante.</p><p> </p><p>Echo un vistazo más hacia Bugs, que terminaba su conversación con la directora y se disponía a despedirse del resto de la mesa llena de directivos, para entonces regresar a la mesa donde su pareja seguía hablando con el francés.</p><p> </p><p>Viéndole llegar y compartir un beso inocente con el castaño, volvió a apretar el vaso que ya vacío en su mano.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué diantres se suponía que hacia el dientón saliendo con alguien así? Y ¿Qué diantres se suponía que hacia él soportando algo como eso?</p><p> </p><p>Relajando su ceño, los hechos golpearon su mente….</p><p> </p><p>El tipo con el que estaba Bugs era simplemente un “don nadie”, mientras que él… él era Daffy Duck….</p><p> </p><p>Sonriendo con malicia, se puso de pie de golpe.</p><p> </p><p>-‘Daf-Da-Daffy, ¿A do-dónde vas?’- cuestiono Porky, preocupado por el apiñonado.</p><p>Dedicándole una mirada juguetona a su amigo, bastó esto para darle a entender lo que estaba por hacer.        </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rodney´s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pasando discretamente el reverso de su mano sobre sus labios, le echo una mirada de molestia a Bugs.</p><p> </p><p>Siendo amigos de la infancia, conocía más allá de bien las malas costumbres de su amigo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que las debiera de aguantar.</p><p> </p><p>-‘¿Me extrañaste?’- bromeo el pálido, esperando a que Pepe se moviera para retomar su lugar junto a su pareja. –‘Gracias por cuidar mi lugar’- mencionó dirigiéndose al francés.</p><p>- ‘No hay problema, Monsieur, fue un gusto el poder conversar con Monsieur Rabbit’- dijo Pepe sonriendo ligeramente.</p><p> </p><p>Rodney, soltó un suspiro, solo un par de horas más y podrán irse. Solo un par de horas más y no tendrá que preocuparse por ningún exnovio posesivo de Bugs, ni por la posibilidad de que este…</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Bugsy, no te vi llegar’-</p><p> </p><p>Escuchando aquellas palabras el castaño, alzó lentamente su mirada, antes de soltar una inaudible maldición.</p><p>Esto era justamente lo que deseaba que no pasara en el transcurso de esas cortas dos horas y era al mismo tiempo, lo que Pepe le advirtió que podría ocurrir.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Supongo que el lugar está libre’- dijo el recién llegado sentándose en la silla a su lado, acabando por dejarlo en medio de Bugs y el otro actor. –‘Daffy Duck’- se presentó con una sonrisa que, en vez de resultar amigable, le causaba una sensación de miedo que iba desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>-‘Ro…Ro-Rodney Rabbit’- logró decir tras aclararse la garganta.</p><p>- ‘No sabía que los tartamudos eran tu tipo’- le escuchó decir, obviamente no para él sino para Bugs.</p><p>-‘Mis gustos cambian constantemente, Daff. Creo que tu mejor que nadie debe saber esto’- replico Bugs, conservando su tono de voz pasivo, sin molestarse en mirar hacia el apiñonado.</p><p> </p><p>Sintiendo lo tenso del ambiente, Rodney, esperaba reunir el valor suficiente para poder ponerse de pie y dejar que esos dos se arreglaran, ya que tenía al apiñonado tan cerca que le parecía capaz de matarlo en cualquier momento y la sonrisa en el rostro de este comenzaba a desconcertarlo aún más.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Es una lástima, Bugsy…’- murmuro Daffy, mirando de reojo al pálido.</p><p> </p><p>Observando como su supuesta pareja se volvía al egocéntrico actor, el castaño notó con facilidad la expresión de sospecha en su mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Ojos azul claro siguieron el movimiento de la lengua del apiñonado que salía a humedecer los bastos labios de este, sin apartar su vista de la de Bugs.</p><p> </p><p>-‘¿Se te ofrecía algo, Duck?’- Dijo el pálido, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Rodney, quien se limitó a permitírselo sin realmente sostener su mano.</p><p>Los ojos verdes de Daffy, se posaron sobre sus manos unidas, causando que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera, siendo cambiada por una notable mueca de enojo.</p><p> </p><p>-‘Si’- respondió secamente el apiñonado.</p><p> </p><p>Sin apartar su mirada de Daffy, el castaño siguió los movimientos del actor, que ahora se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba sobre él, acercando su rostro al de Bugs.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Deja de jugar con mi paciencia, Bunny’- hizo un gesto hacia sus manos unidas.</p><p> </p><p>Confundido por la sonrisa que se esparció en el rostro de Bugs, Rodney estaba por demás de seguro que aquello no podía significar nada bueno… al menos no para él.</p><p> </p><p>Y como si lo hubiera predicho, los actos de Bugs fueron tan rápidos que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de apartarse o hacer movimiento alguno para evitar el beso que fue posado en sus labios, beso que apenas inicio se convirtió en uno apasionado en el cual Bugs rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, profundizando la invasión de su lengua dentro de su boca.</p><p> </p><p>Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, Bugs había cavado su tumba.</p><p>Si antes creía que su simple presencia ahí era suficiente para que Daffy le lanzara amenazas de muerte, después esto estaba por demás de seguro que no existía manera alguna que consiguiera salir vivo de ese lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Un jalón en el cuello de su camisa y lo que siguió fue justamente lo que se imaginó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bugs´ POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No necesitaba que Pepe o alguien más se lo dijera, lo podía reconocer por sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Se pasó de la raya y por mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Había puesto en juego el bienestar de Rodney sin realmente pensarlo bien.</p><p>De hecho ¿Qué creyó que ocurriría? ¿Qué Daffy se iría llorando al verlo besar a alguien más?</p><p>Vamos, que se trataba de Daffy Duck, el mismo que les hacía frente a los directivos y les hablaba como un niño caprichoso y berrinchudo cuando quería algo.</p><p> </p><p>Esa inestable personalidad del apiñonado nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y esta vez no fue la excepción.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘No era necesario que lo noquearas’- Menciono Bugs, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello café de su amigo de la infancia, cuya cabeza yacía recostada en su regazo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en el asiento trasero de aquel carro.</p><p> </p><p>Un gruñido de molestia fue la única respuesta del apiñonado, quien se limitaba a mantener su vista en la calle frente a él.</p><p> </p><p>Llevar a Rodney a casa era la mejor, aun cuando deseaba haberse quedado un rato más en aquella reunión.</p><p> </p><p>Con la ayuda de Daffy consiguió subir al (aun atontado) castaño al cuarto de huéspedes en el que se estaba quedando.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘¿Y quien es realmente? ¿Un vagabundo que sacaste de la calle?’- Murmuro Daffy entre dientes. Sonando notablemente fastidiado por todo el caos.</p><p> </p><p>No sabia si fueron las palabras o el sonido molesto de su voz, pero no pudo evitar el reírse un poco.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Es un amigo de la infancia. Siempre procuramos estar en contacto…’- Soltó un suspiro. –‘Me impresiona el que no te haya esquivado. Te has vuelto muy lento con esos derechazos.’-</p><p> </p><p>Depositaron el cuerpo de su amigo sobre la cama.</p><p> </p><p>Se inclino a quitarle los zapatos y el sonido de fastidio por parte de Daffy volvió a llegar a sus oídos atrayendo su mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, una mueca en su rostro y ojos verdes mirando por la ventana.</p><p>Estaba molesto y lucia adorable haciendo un puchero en traje de etiqueta.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘El perdedor debería de agradecerme por no haberlo molido a golpes.’- Se acerco un poco mas a la ventana. –‘¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?’-</p><p>- ‘¿Por qué te importa?’- Dejo el par de zapatos junto a la cama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rodney’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No sabia si lo que escuchaba era una discusión o si estaban coqueteándose. Porque el tono con el que eran lanzadas las palabras lo hacía parecer una discusión, pero por lo que decían, sonaban como una pareja compartiendo una broma interna.</p><p> </p><p>Un tanto preocupado y confundido abrió lentamente sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Por la suavidad del lugar donde estaba acostado sabia que se encontraba en la cama y lo confirmo al abrir los ojos.</p><p>Apostaría toda su fortuna a que aquella no era su casa. Lo decía por los costosos muebles y cuadros en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Mirando hacia el marco de la puerta pudo ver a los dueños de aquellas voces que hacían un esfuerzo por disminuir su volumen.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre la pared, manteniendo acorralado a su amigo de la infancia por el cuerpo del apiñonado.</p><p> </p><p>Rodney se hubiera puesto de pie sin pensarlo dos veces si tan solo su amigo se viera un poco más… molesto por estar acorralado de esa manera.</p><p> </p><p>Esas mejillas usualmente pálidas, tenían un ligero tono rojizo y la sonrisa juguetona que se dibujaba en ese apuesto rostro, le daba a entender que no estaba bajo amenaza alguna.</p><p> </p><p>Y pensar que por un instante se preocupó de verdad.</p><p> </p><p>Observo al apiñonado susurrar algo demasiado bajo como para que él escuchara, pero por la manera en que los ojos de Bugs se iluminaban y el color rojo se esparcía aun mas por su rostro, supo que no se trataba de nada malo.</p><p> </p><p>Esto era suficiente para él.</p><p>A pesar del punzante dolor en su cabeza debía ponerse de pie y correr a ese par de la habitación… aun que siendo justo esa era la casa de Bugs… pero era lo menos que su amigo podía hacer para compensarlo después de hacerlo pasar por aquel problema.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió la boca, a la par que intentaba levantarse, sin embargo, sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco al ver como Daffy se acercaba de golpe, dejando que sus labios tomaran los del pálido en un beso casto.</p><p> </p><p>Rodney paso saliva con dificultad.</p><p>La mirada de Bugs le dejo la mente en blanco.</p><p> </p><p>Le ha visto sonreír, reír, hacer muecas, ser sarcástico y un poco cruel a veces, pero nunca antes… lo vio con una expresión así.</p><p> </p><p>Lucia… aliviado, melancólico y ¿triste? ¿feliz? ¿anhelante? Como si algo que esperaras después de mucho tiempo por fin te ocurriera, algo que te costo trabajo, algo que realmente deseabas.</p><p> </p><p>Una sonrisa un tanto agotada y suave, se esparció por ese rostro y brazos se apresuraron a rodear el cuello del apiñonado atrayéndolo a su cuerpo cuando sus labios se separaron.</p><p> </p><p>Bugs no era de abrazos largos, ni tampoco se imagino que alguien como su amigo que resultaba ser bastante confiado en si mismo y un tanto… juguetón, fuera de besos suaves e inocentes.</p><p>Por eso no se espero el verlo abrazar a Daffy con tanta desesperación, aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno como un hombre a punto de ahogarse aferrándose a un salvavidas.</p><p> </p><p>Pequeños besos sobre la piel canela que se mostraba en el cuello del segundo actor mas famoso del reconocido estudio y Rodney se sintió avergonzado, hasta un tanto culpable por estar haciéndola de espectador de un lado tan intimo de su mejor amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Ojos azules se encontraron con ojos verdes y se quedaron así por mas de un instante, antes de que sus labios se juntaran una vez mas, en un beso desesperado que hizo que el calor en el cuerpo de Rodney se incrementara de golpe.</p><p>Brazos apiñonados se hicieron cargo de apartar los pies de su amigo del piso y de un momento a otro se encontró solo, con la “ex pareja” ya fuera del cuarto prestado.</p><p> </p><p>Confundido y un tanto desconcertado por todo lo ocurrido, se resigno a soltar un suspiro recostándose en la cama.</p><p> </p><p>Le dolía la cara por el golpe recibido y estaba seguro de que su mejilla comenzaba a hincharse.</p><p>Debía de conseguir algo frio para mitigar un poco la secuela del derechazo.</p><p>Respirando hondo no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Creyó que Bugs seria siempre un soltero codiciado, que no estaba hecho para sentar cabeza y quedarse con una sola persona, pero… por la manera en que miraba a su agresor y por la forma en que este le regresaba la mirada… ¿Acaso el famoso actor y mejor amigo… se enamoró?</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a reírse.</p><p>Pues la idea es absurdamente cursi e irreal.</p><p> Y hubiera continuado riéndose y hubiera bajado por la bolsa de hielo que sabia que tenia que poner en su rostro, de no haber sido por los ruidos que se colaron hasta el cuarto.</p><p> </p><p>Pensar que no podía existir nada tan malo como escuchar a tus padres tener sexo es una idea errónea cuando te das cuenta de que escuchar a tu mejor amigo de la infancia (aquel que era más bajo que tú, aquel que recordabas luciendo inocente y adorable como un niño) gemir sueltamente y casi gritar el nombre de su acompañante, es realmente tan malo o inclusive peor.</p><p>Frunció el ceño y sin pensárselo mucho azoto la puerta, cerrándola de golpe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cantidad de horas dormidas: 3</p><p>Cantidad de horas intentando ignorar los ruidos de la habitación de enseguida: 4</p><p> </p><p>Eran las 8 am, su mejilla lucia como un globo rojo enorme en su cara y hasta el ponerse los lentes le resultaba molesto.</p><p> </p><p>El café en sus manos no le ayudaba a aliviar el cansancio y el paquete de zanahorias congeladas que mantenía contra el área dañada en su rostro, no parecía ayudar tampoco.</p><p>Menos ahora que veía entrar a la cocina a un Daffy Dumas Duck, aun adormilado, descalzo y solo en bóxer con patrones de zanahorias dibujadas en el.</p><p> </p><p>Le vio bostezar y acercase a la humeante cafetera. Saco dos tazas y vertió el liquido perezosamente.</p><p> </p><p>El famoso actor, fuera de aquel traje de gala y peinado perfecto, lucia menos intimidante ahora, tal vez fue por eso que Rodney consiguió la confianza suficiente para hablarle.</p><p> </p><p>-‘¿Larga noche?’- Le vio sobresaltarse, casi tirar la taza y quemarse la mano con el poco café derramado. Escucho una maldición ser soltada al mismo tiempo que sacudía la mano intentando deshacerse del liquido sobre esta. Ojos verdes cayeron sobre el, viéndolo con impresión. –‘Yo si tuve una larga noche. De hecho escuche un par de jabalíes bufar toda la noche en el cuarto de enseguida ¿Tu no?’-</p><p>-‘¿Jabalíes? Pff… Un pato y un conejo diría yo’- pasado el susto le dio un sorbo al café. –‘Tu cara… eso no luce nada bien’-</p><p> </p><p>Un tic nervioso en el ojo de Rodney y sonrió amargamente.</p><p>¿Se estaba burlando de él?</p><p> </p><p>-‘Me pregunto porque’- Rodo los ojos fastidiado.</p><p>-‘¿Demasiado tarde para una disculpa, Bob?’- Se acerco a la alacena, buscando algo de desayunar.</p><p>-‘Mi nombre es Rodney’- Replico cruzándose de brazos.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo podía alguien como Bugs estar con un idiota como este?</p><p> </p><p>-‘Como sea. Da lo mismo.’- Saco dos rebanadas de pan de caja y se acerco a la tostadora, donde metió el pan y la encendió. –‘Bugs dijo que eres su mejor amigo de la infancia.’- una pausa y ojos verdes lo miraron de arriba abajo. –‘Eres “importante” para él…’- el tono de voz con el que lo había dicho sonaba demasiado sarcástico para su gusto. –‘Así que… eh…’- saco la mermelada y se volvió completamente al de cabello café. Ahora si mirándolo a los ojos –‘Lo lamento. Si sirve de consuelo, es una buena historia. Puedes contar como el famoso Daffy Duck te golpeo en la cara’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘¿También puedo decir que fue por un arranque de celos al ver a su exnovio Bugs Bunny besarme?’- “Ding” por parte de la tostadora y el apiñonado retiro el pan.</p><p>-‘Novio. Nunca terminamos formalmente. Así que seguía siendo mío.’- unto la mermelada, sin darle importancia a sus palabras–‘Ahora ponte esto antes de que Bugs se enoje’-</p><p>Saco una bolsa de papas a la francesa congeladas y se la dio al castaño, para después volver a meter la bolsa de zanahorias al congelador.</p><p> </p><p>-‘Gracias…’-Mascullo, echándole un vistazo a la segunda gran estrella que comía el pan tostado con mermelada. Su aspecto refinado parecía olvidado viéndolo comer tan torpemente. –‘¿Bugs sigue…?’-</p><p>-‘Dormido. Mas vale que no lo despiertes. Hoy es su día libre y si no duerme suficiente estará irritable el resto del día’- Menciono casualmente antes de darle un sorbo mas a su café.</p><p> </p><p>Una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro del castaño.</p><p> Parecía que el apiñonado conocía muy bien a su amigo… tal vez mejor que el….</p><p> </p><p>-‘¿Quieres ver algo divertido?’-</p><p>Una sonrisa por parte del apiñonado y este lo tomo de la mano, arrastrándolo al sillón.</p><p> </p><p>De un momento a otro se encontró en el sillón junto a Daffy, viendo con mas entusiasmo del esperado, los cortometrajes en los que han trabajado las reconocidas estrellas. Pero no solo era el cortometraje, eran los cortometrajes sin editar.</p><p>Entonces cada equivocación y línea olvidada, cada incidente, tropiezo y paso fuera de lugar estaba grabado.</p><p>Le sorprendió el ver a un joven Bugs Bunny maldecir frente a las cámaras al frustrarse por olvidar sus líneas o el verlo soltarse riendo por palabras intercambiadas de sus compañeros.</p><p> </p><p>Este era un lado que muy pocos veían de estos reconocidos actores y ahora se sentía un tanto especial por ser capaz conocerlo.</p><p>A su lado podía escuchar a Daffy reír y dar uno que otro comentario sobre el pálido, diciendo lo torpe que llegaba a ser antes.</p><p> </p><p>Miro de reojo hacia el apiñonado, riendo un poco al verlo soltar una carcajada.</p><p> </p><p>Se veía más joven riendo de esa forma, pues el ceño fruncido no estaba en su rostro y lucia relajado, hasta… apuesto… demasiado apuesto.</p><p> </p><p>Con el cabello revuelto por todos lados, sus ojos verdes con un brillo de alegría, las facciones de su rostro formando una divertida sonrisa que dejaba ver una hilera de dientes blancos y los músculos de su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo de no ser por esa ligera ropa interior que tentaba a no cubrir casi nada.</p><p>Muy seguramente no era suya, muy seguramente era de Bugs.</p><p>Y teniéndolo tan cerca podía oler su loción y sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca de su brazo que prácticamente lo estaba rozando.</p><p> </p><p>Se sonrojo al sentir su brazo rodear su cuello y acercarlo juguetonamente. No con malas intenciones pues se seguía riendo como un niño.</p><p> </p><p>Era su tipo. Pensó Rodney apartando sus ojos de labios gruesos para dirigirlos a los músculos de su abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>El novio de Bugs, que parecía ser un patán, cuando lo conocías realmente… podía ser amable, tenia una risa contagiosa y el juego de expresiones, junto con su color de piel y el verde de sus ojos… lucia bien y olía bastante bien también….</p><p> </p><p>- ‘¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?’- Una mano enguantada tapo sus ojos por un instante solo para atraer su atención. La sonrisa que le lanzaba su amigo parecía querer decirle algo, casi como si supiera los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente respecto a su pareja.</p><p>Rodney se reprendió a sí mismo, maldiciendo en su mente, mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa nerviosa al pálido.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘Te tomaste tu tiempo, Dientón. Se enfrió el café’- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.</p><p>- ‘Deberías de ponerte algo, Daff… vas a enfermarte o Rodney va a enfermarse’- Un tono burlón en sus palabras y el apiñonado se limito a ignorarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer se puso de pie, acercándose al congelador para cambiar la bolsa de papas fritas por otra. De repente el dolor en su mejilla había empeorado.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘B-buen día,  Bugs’- ofreció acomodándose los lentes.</p><p>- ‘Buen día. No tan intimidante como creías ¿No?’- Una sonrisa tranquila y Rodney se limitó a asentir. –‘Perdón por lo de ayer, Doc. Prometo recompensarte’-</p><p>Una palmada sobre su hombro y el pálido paso a su lado caminando en una ligera playera blanca y bóxer color rosa pastel con un patrón de patitos de hule en ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Siguiéndolo con la mirada lo vio trasladarse por la sala de estar con la taza en mano. Se detuvo frente al apiñonado, quien, volviendo su mirada hacia arriba, acepto el beso que el de cabello plata se acercaba a plantar sobre sus labios.</p><p>Esos dos lucían bien inclusive en pijamas… ¿Cómo acabo Bugs tan lejos de él? ¿Cómo acabo su mejor amigo tan lejos de su alcance?</p><p> </p><p>Pensó… sintiéndose ahora demasiado insignificante junto a esas dos estrellas de cine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que todos estén bien! ¿Cómo están estos momentos? ¿Cómo van con la cuarentena? </p><p>En serio, espero que todos se encuentren bien, al igual que sus familias y amigos. </p><p>Gracias por KUDOS! Hits y comentarios!! Lo aprecio mucho en verdad! </p><p>Espero actualizar pronto el resto de los FICS ahora que he encontrado un poco de inspiración.</p><p>Les mando un abrazo~~</p><p>Quédense en casa! Lávense las manos, usen cubrebocas y recuerden que no están solos.<br/>Saldremos de esta con la cabeza en alto!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>